


I Pledge My Love to You!  Now and Forever.

by Kitsune_queen, MorgannaSaphireRaven



Series: A World Reborn [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/pseuds/Kitsune_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/pseuds/MorgannaSaphireRaven
Summary: Shinra Holiday 2020.  Day 2-Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens; Roasting by an open fire.Sephiroth had been vanquished, and the world began to look towards the future. And Rufus and Tseng let go of the barriers they had erected around themselves. Confessing their love for each other on this magical night. As Tseng proposing to the love of his life.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: A World Reborn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989298
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	I Pledge My Love to You!  Now and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/gifts).



**εγλ 0010**

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a … Oh, what do we have here? It looks like Rufus and Tseng are having a private moment together._

<\--->

Rufus had retreated to his room at Healin Lodge and was now lounging in the chair he had pulled in front of the fireplace. Drink in hand and eyes closed, he bathed in the soothing heat that wafted from the crackling fire as he reflected over the last few years.

It was over! The war with Wutai! The battle for the life of the planet. Geostigma! All of the pain, misery and sorrow were finally gone! Rufus exhaled a sigh of relief. With a little help from his Turks and himself, Cloud and his party had finally defeated the Remenants and Sephiroth. Sending them back to the Lifestream, where they would hopefully find peace and their consciousness would dissolve back into the Lifestream and be absorbed by the planet. And life in Edge returned to a certain sense of normalcy.

After Cloud had defeated Sephiroth, Aerith had called forth the healing rains to wash away the sins of the past and heal those affected by the Geostimga. They called it the Great Gospel! An ultimate Limit Break that was known only to those who had called themselves Cetra. The sorrow of this, though, was that one could only cast it from the Lifestream. The power needed to call forth this 'spell' was immense, and those tied to mortal bonds did not possess the strength or knowledge to do so. It was also rumoured that one needed Minerva's blessing, but that belief tread into an area that Rufus was uncomfortable exploring.

So regardless of the heartbreak, her death had caused her friends, from everything Rufus had been able to learn about these last few months. Aerith's death was a two-fold blessing. The first being she was capable of calling upon the Lifestream to aid Holy in protecting the planet from Meteor. And even though that act resulted in infecting Gaia's people with Genetic material from Jenova and the resulting sickness became known as Geostigma. Aerith had the power to bring forth a means to cure the people. And now, two months later, Rufus was able to sit comfortably in a chair free from the pain, anxiety and uncertainty he had been living with for close to two years.

But one thing he and Tseng had done, once the proverbial dust settled, was to fly to the Forgotten City, A flower each from Aeriths' garden, and enter the temple where she had died. They set their flowers adrift on the waters' surface and stood there in silent tribute. For all of her young years, Aerith had the strength of character Rufus could only admire from afar. But Rufus had learned some painful lessons, ones he would never take for granted. The love he and Tseng had for each other. The devotion and respect his Turks had for him.

But the most important lesson he had learned was his responsibilities to not only the people of Edge, Kalm and Junon but to the entirety of Gaia. He was a leader! Born and bred for this role, and by right of birth had inherited this sad legacy of his father. Still, financially, he was in a position to help repair the damages caused by his father, Hojo and the people who had blindly followed them.

And that day, as he stood at the edge of the platform, he vowed to the young lady that her sacrifice would not have been done in vain. From this day forth, The Shinra Electric and Power Company would be no more. Rufus planned to rename his company The Shin-Ra Corporation. And it would operate so that the planet and its people would benefit from its efforts. Not just Rufus and a select few deemed worthy!

Rufus was under no illusions, though. It was going to be an uphill battle. But he hoped with the help of Reeve and others like him. And if Rufus genuinely led by example. They would be able to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity.

So lost in thought, he had not heard the door to the room he and Tseng now openly shared, open and close. So caught up by his deep reflection, he had not listened to the quiet footsteps across the hardwood floor. But the moment he felt gentle fingers brush the stray locks of his bangs from his forehead, his eyes snapped open.

Tseng stood before him, a rare smile touching the corners of his mouth. "I had thought you were asleep?" He softly intoned as he took the drink from my hand and took a sip.

I had to smile in return. An act I had come to realize I was doing a lot more of late. "No, just contemplating the current situation!"

"Hmmm, sounds like too much deep thinking to me! It's Winters' Eve Rufus. A time of celebration!" Tseng bantered playfully.

I smirked in response. "Perhaps, but it is also a time for reflection and planning!" I reiterate.

"Indeed, it is!" Tseng replied as he set the drink down and reached into the right pocket of his blazer. "It is also a time for promises to be made or renewed!" His voice was becoming deep with emotion as he pulled out a small black box. He was opening it to display a single gold band with a diamond set in the centre.

"Tseng?" I stupidly quired as I stared in shock at the ring.

Looking deep into my eyes and inhaling deeply, Tseng nods. "I don't know when exactly it happened—but having come so very close to death not once but twice. It made me realize that not only did I love you, but I am very much in love with you! Having watched you struggle these past two years, battling Geostigma, your strength and courage brought me to my scenes. Life is too short. And I'm not going to waste another day. I want you in my life, Rufus. I want to be apart of your life! I want us to move forward into the future together! Rufus, will you accept this ring? Will you become my partner? Will you become my husband?"

I had to blink my eyes rapidly as tears threatened to blur my vision—an unfortunate side effect of having had Geostigma. I was still prone to emotional outbursts from time to time and had very little control over them. But as I stared into his warm and loving eyes, I knew there could be no other for me. And even though same-sex pairings weren't uncommon, and very few became permanent through vows of marriage. I was surprised that Tseng was proposing to me. Being Wutain and aware of his sexual orientation from a very early age, Tseng had suffered the stigma his culture and society held against such pairings. So for him to willingly propose to me was equivalent to the planet shifting on its axis.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I had loved Tseng for so long but had been too afraid to commit to him wholly for fear of rejection. But our walls had been torn down, more than once, and our souls laid bare before the other. We had seen the shape of our love for each other. And it was real and tangible. "My Heart, My Love! You are my life, and I would be honoured to call you my husband!" I replied softly.

I witness him blink as he held back his tears. As he gently wiped mine from my face. "My Moon, My stars!" He acknowledged before engaging me in a sweet and tender kiss that quickly became heated as I pulled him onto my lap—hands exploring, touching and caressing as we shed our clothes.

In mere moments, we were naked as our mouths continued where our hands left off. No longer did Tseng need to be careful with me for fear of causing further harm. Now I could function under my strength. I could arouse him as he provoked me and vice-versa. Passion and desire seared my very soul. But before I knew what was happening. My wrists were handcuffed to the chair I was sitting in. Startled out of the moment, I eyed my lover questioningly. "You have something in mind," I asked. My voice was now deep and husky with desire.

Tseng stood and smirked at me. "It has been far too long since I have been able to love in the way I wish to! But tonight, I plan to change that!" He stated as he reached down to pull another black box out of his jacket. And opening to reveal the Lust materia I had acquired so many years ago. And even though he hadn't activated it. I could still feel the effects of the materia from long acquaintance and exposure to it—the taste of strawberries and champagne-filled my mouth. The scent of the wood fire intensified. And my blood began to rush through my body like liquid fire.

And watching Tseng, reflected by the fire's flicking light. I could see that he, too, was affected by the materia. His eyes became so dark; they were almost black. The way his tongue flicked across his lower lip. To his manhood, now fully erect. But I shook my head negatively. "Not this time, My Love. Be my Knight, and love me as completely as you wish. And let me do the same for you. It has been too long since we have been able to achieve this of our own accord. I wish for tonight to be just you and I!" I pleaded with him.

Tseng's face lit up in genuine pleasure. "Then it shall be so, My prince!" He firmly stated as he closed the box and set it on the mental. A moment later, Tseng blindfolded me with his tie. I had to smile. This night was going to be exciting, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella for her creation of the Lust Materia. If you haven't read her series 'How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.' I highly recommend you do. And even though this story is inspired by Annella's. I have adapted to my and Kitsune_queen's Rufus and Tseng. I hope you enjoy this little holiday treat.


End file.
